Medieval Party 2010
The Medieval Party 2010 was a Medieval-themed party on Club Penguin. It was the 3rd consecutive Medieval Party. It began early on May 7, 2010 and ended on May 16, 2010. It was first confirmed in Issue 236 of the Club Penguin Times. There were two challenges, which are Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) from 2009 and Ye Knight's Quest 2. Free items The Party Rooms *Treetop Fort - Forest *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) - Cave *Ye Knight's Quest 2 - Cave Trivia *This is the first time you could enter under the Volcano. Glitches *There was a glitch that 3–4 days after the party ended there would still be the Medieval Party theme in every room, even thought it had ended. This was later fixed. Ye Knight's Quest (and Princesses too!) Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) is a quest that was for members, and it returned from the Medieval Party 2009. Instructions *Challenge One: Go to every orb and stand on the platform to light up the orbs. After you're done, a gate will open for ''Challenge Two. *Don't forget about the signs on the walls! *The code here is: Fish = Up - Crab = Right *Challenge Two: Hit 50 targets to open the gate for Challenge Three. Get the free item (Staff and Shield) Many penguins can work together to shoot targets. *Signs: Boot = Down - Squid = Left *Challenge Three: Get the free item (Iron Helmet). Then, finish the maze. Here are the directions: Boot, Squid, Boot, Crab, Crab, Fish. You can see what these signs mean in the above bulletpoints. *At the end you enter into the room named Finish Maze. Here you get the last free item (Iron Armor). Ye Knight's Quest 2 Ye Knight's Quest 2 was a brand new quest for members which is based around Fire, Dragons, and features the first evidence about the Quests linking Dojos. Instructions *Challenge One: Throw snowballs at all of the fire torches to open the gate for Challenge Two. *Challenge Two: Move the key around the board until it touches the lock. A gate will open for Challenge Three. *Once you've entered the new room, get the free Noble Horse (neck item), and continue to the next room. *Challenge Three: Fill up the barrel with snowballs until the cannon light's green. Click the green button to spray the dragon. Do this three times. Lastly, throw snowballs at the dragon until its fire stops. Enter to the next room. *In last room you will find two free items, Toothbrush Pin and Dragon's Gold (furniture item). Gallery Sneak peeks Knight2.jpg|The sneak peek for the party posted on the What's New Blog Sneak peak of medieval party 2010.png|A sneak peek for the Medieval Party Construction Medieval Party 2009 construction Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2009 construction Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2009 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2009 construction Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2009 construction Town.png|Town Medieval Party 2010 construction Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Rooms Medieval Party 2009 Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2009 Beacon.png|Beacon Medieval Party 2010 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Medieval Party 2010 Book Room.png|Book Room Medieval Party 2010 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Medieval Party 2010 Cove.png|Cove Medieval Party 2010 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Medieval Party 2009 Dock.png|Dock Medieval Party 2010 Forest.png|Forest Medieval Party 2010 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Medieval Party 2010 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Medieval Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2009 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Medieval Party 2010 Mine.png|Mine Medieval Party 2010 Night Club.png|Night Club Medieval Party 2010 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Medieval Party 2010 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Medieval Party 2010 Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2010 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2009 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Medieval Party 2010 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2010 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2010 Town.png|Town Medieval Party 2009 Treetop Fort.png|Treetop Fort Medieval Party 2010 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Ye Knight's Quests Ye Knight's Quest (and princesses too!) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest orb room.png|Orb room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest maze room start.png|Maze room entrance Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 1 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 2 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 3 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 4 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 5.png|Maze room 5 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 6 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 7 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room.png|Maze lost room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 2.png|Maze lost room (if lost a second time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 3.png|Maze lost room (if lost a third time) Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest final room.png|Final room Ye Knight's Quest 2 Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 1.png|Fire puzzle room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 2.png|Sliding puzzle room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 dragon room.png|Dragon room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 treasure room.png|Treasure room Banner Names in other languages SWF Category:Parties of 2010 Category:2010 Category:Medieval Party